Body Archetypes
BodyArchetypes The power of the advanced bloodlines and the jinchuuriki run wild within the world. However, there are things that even make normal individuals special. From person to person, obviously there is a lot of different in how their bodies run and work. Below is a list of these different types of individuals, and a short description of each one. • Chakra Battery Description: Those that have the Chakra Battery body type develop their chakra capacity at a more rapid pace then any other type of shinobi. • Stamina Monster Description: Those that have the Stamina Monster body type developed their stamina capacity at a more rapid pace then any other type of shinobi • Human Tank Description: A body type in which the shinobi’s natural height exceeds normal limits along with an unnatural resistance to damage. • Speed Demon Description: A type of shinobi that relies on pure speed to kill off his opponents, this is the favorite build of assassins. • Taijutsu Specialist Description: A shinobi who has developed his body at the expense of learning ninjutsu and genjutsu • Daredevil Description: A type of shinobi who pushes and throws caution to the wind pushing their bodies to the up most and beyond mortal limits. • Myrmidon Description: A shinobi type which is focused solely on doing damage to the enemy through impressive strength and conditioning. • Tactician Description: A shinobi who specializes in the skill deployment of various projectile weapons and careful planning ahead • Beast Master Description: A type of shinobi that has raised and trained a animal not only in the shinobi arts, but to be his constant companion. • Healer Description: A shinobi type which has devoted large amounts of time learning different medical techniques and learning the proper procedures in medical jutsu • Average Description: A shinobi that possess no extraordinary skill in any areas, this shinobi for lack of a better term is normal, he moves up as such. • Assassin Description: Assassins focus primarily on a quick kill rather than drawing out a fight. • Elementalist Description: A shinobi who shows prodigious ability over their natural affinity, its relevant branches, and the jutsu associated with them. • Opportunist Description: A shinobi favoring evasive maneuvers until the opportune time arises for counter measures to be taken. They often possess an eye for weak points within their opponent's movements. • Animal Description: These shinobi are actually animals, affectionately referred to as a Ninken or such. While not as capable as humans at certain skills, these animals actually can hold their own in battle and wield enormous strength. • Animal (ver. b) Description: These shinobi are actually animals, affectionately referred to as a Ninken or such. Commonly possessing small chakra pools (and ultimately replying upon the chakra found in nature), growth relevant to their chakra reservoir is usually difficult. In exchange, however, their physical attributes grow with a greater degree of ease. • Archer Description: Perfectly adept in the art of archery, these gifted bowman possess the physical attributes required to be feared projectile masters. • Sadist Description: Finding great joy in causing pain and torment, Sadists have opted to forego the quick defeat that ninjutsu offers. Instead, they finely tune their bodies to make sure that every physical blow that is dealt will be felt by their foes. While dealing out physical damage, the pain the foe encumbers will accumulate -- granting satisfaction to the sadist via extreme cruelty. Category:Original Characters